von_bastille_bis_waterloowikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Belagerung von Wittenberg
Vertheidigung Wittenbergs. Bericht des Kommandanten Divisionsgenerals Lapoype darüber, an den Kayser. Sire, Ew. Majestät haben mir die Ehre erzeigt mir die Vertheidigung der Festung und Brücke von Wittenberg anzuvertrauen. Ungeachtet der Anstrengungen eines kühnen Feindes, der sich in fünf verschiedenen Angriffen mit 2000 Mann mit Gewalt des Brückenkopfs auf dem linken Elbufer bemeistern wollte, ist derselbe in unsrer Gewalt geblieben, und selbst unter dem Feuer der gegen uns erbitterten Russen vervollkommt worden, so daß er nun den unternehmendsten Truppen die Spitze bieten kann. Der Platz Wittenberg, der am 10ten März noch nicht existirte, der am 21sten erst abgesteckt war, und der sich am 1sten April noch in einem so mangelhaften Zustande befand, daß man befürchten mußte, er würde einem Sturm nicht widerstehen können, hat sich am 17ten April mit einer keine 1500 Mann starken Besatzung gegen die stürmenden Angrif gehalten, den der Graf v. Wittgenstein, Oberbefehlshaber der russischen und preussischen Truppen, mit 10,000 Mann machte. frame|[[Plan von dem Angriffe auf Wittenberg 1813 und 1814|Plan von dem Angriffe auf Wittenberg.]] Diesem Unternehmen ging ein lebhafter Angrif auf alle unsere äußern Posten voran, die aufgehoben worden wären, wenn ich nicht durch einen besondern Zufall wovon ich in meinen Bericht über die Blokade von Wittenberg das Nähere melden werde, am nemlichen Tage um 2 Uhr des Morgens 800 Mann unter dem Kommando des Generals Bardet hätte ausrücken lassen welche den ersten Anfall ausgehalten, und den Posten Zeit verschafft haben, sich unter das Geschütz des Platzes zurückzuziehen, wo es zu einem sehr lebhaften Gefechte kam, das, ungeachtet unsers Kartätschenfeuers, den ganzen Tag und längs unserer ganzen Fronte dauerte. Dieses Gefecht hat den Feind, nach seinem eigenen Geständniß, 17 Offiziere und 600 Mann gekostet, Man schoß zwischen Ruinen und Steinen auf Pistolenschußweite auf einander. Selbst mehrere Chargen wurden von unsern jungen Leuten mit günstigem Erfolge ausgeführt. Am folgenden Tage, am 18ten, Ostersonntag wurde ich durch einen Parlamentär zu Unterhandlungen eingeladen. Ich antwortete meiner Pflicht gemäß. Eine lebhafte Kanonade von acht Stunden folgte auf meine abschlägige Antwort, und man brauchte Haubitzen und Zündkugeln, um die Stadt und vorzüglich unsere Magazine in Brand zu stecken; in diesen beyden Tagen hielt der Brückenkopf auf dem linken Ufer, während wir mit Vertheidigung unserer Wälle beschäftigt waren, vier der lebhaftesten Angriffe aus. Dieser wichtige Posten stand unter den Befehlen des Generals Bronikowski. Am 19ten um Mitternacht sandte der Feind gegen unsere Brücke sechs Brandschiffe. Ich machte, wie gewöhnlich, meine Nachtrunde auf den Wällen. Ich sah sie zuerst, so daß die nöthige Hülfe vorhanden war, ehe der erste Brander angelangte. Die Brücke wurde dadurch gegen eine nahe und um so drohendere Gefahr geschützt, als zwey von den Brandschiffe schon bis an einen betheerten Bogen herangekommen waren, Eine Verphälung, die seit langer Zeit beschlossen und angefangen war, wurde in drey Tagen beendigt, und kann uns in Zukunft gegen eine ähnliche Gefahr schützen. Gestern endlich, am 6ten d., nachdem ich durch verschiedene Spione die Siege der großen Armee erfahren hatte, ließ ich um 3 Uhr Nachmittags einen Ausfall machen, und griff meinerseits alle Posten des Feindes an. Er wurde, da man ihn überraschte, auf allen Punkten zu gleicher Zeit geworfen; nachdem ich ihn von der Linie, die er besetzt hielt, vertrieben hatte, stellte ich meine Posten vorwärts auf, und er wagte es nicht, etwas gegen uns zu versuchen. Dieses Unternehmen kostete mich 2 Todte und mehrere Verwundete. Ich glaube, daß der Feind viermal mehr verloren hat. Den feindlichen Verlust vom 1sten April bis zum 7ten May kann ich auf 2000 Mann schätzen; der unsrige beläuft sich auf 395 Todte, Verwundete, oder Gefangene. Heute, am 7ten d., erfahre ich, daß der Fürst von der Moskwa auf dem Marsche nach Torgau, und ein Korps detaschiren soll, um sich mit mir in Verbindung zu setzen, und daß heute der Prinz Vicekönig in Verfolgung der Reste der in der denkwürdigen Schlacht von Lützen geschlagenen russischen und preussischen Truppen in Dresden eintreffen wird. Wenn wir, wenigstens zum Theile, den Absichten Ew. Majestät entsprochen haben, so bitte ich um Ihr Wohlwollen für die Generale, Stabs- und Subalternoffiziere, Unteroffiziere, Korporäle und Soldaten, die unter meinen Befehlen während einer 37tägigen Blockade gedient, und die sich der Belohnungen würdig gezeigt haben, um welche ich Ew. Majestät für diese Ihrer Person und ihrem Dienste ergebenen Tapfern hiemit anflehe. Ich bin xc. ::Unterz. Baron Lapoype. Die Franzosen in Wittenberg beim Abbrennen der Vorstädte dieser Stadt. Von einem Augenzeugen. Daß die Vorstädte von Wittenberg abgebrannt werden müßten, sobald der Kaiser Napoleon diesen Ort zu einer Festung umgeschaffen haben wollte, liegt in der Natur der Sache, allein daß die französischen Offiziere und gemeinen Soldaten bei dieser Gelegenheit mit den unglücklichen Bewohnern der Vorstädte so grausam umgiengen, beweist, wie verdorben und verwildert diese Nation ist. Einige Tage vor dem Abbrennen der Vorstädte wurde zwar von den französischen Gouverneur Baron La Poipe die Aeußerung gethan, die Vorstädte müßten bei Annäherung der Feinde abgebrannt werden, allein als auf diese Schreckensnachricht sich mehrere Einwohner der Vorstädte zu ihm begaben, und ihn baten, ihnen darüber bestimmte Nachricht zu ertheilen, äußerte er, daß dies ungegründet sey, und daß er die Vorstädte von Wittenberg nicht als wirkliche Festung betrachten, nicht abbrennen lassen würde. Dieser bestimmten Zusicherung ohnerachtet ließ derselben den 6ten April dieses Jahres, nachdem er es nur einige Stunden vorher hatte bekannt machen lassen, den größten Theil der Vorstädte, ohngefähr 210 Häuser, abbrennen. Der Geniecommandant, welcher noch ein rechtlicher Mann zu seyn schien, hatte genau bestimmt, wie weit alle Häuser abgebrannt, und wie viele noch stehen bleiben sollten; er hatte deshalb die Gränzlinie durch große Pfähle bezeichnet. In die Gebäude, die außer der Gränzlinie sich befanden, und stehen bleiben sollten, wurden in der Geschwindigkeit von den unglücklichen Bewohnern der Vorstädte ihre Habseligkeiten gebracht, und kaum sollte man es glauben, daß gerade diese Gebäude von den Soldaten mit zuerst angesteckt wurden. Man bat, man stellte den commandirenden Offizieren vor, daß in diesen Gebäuden, da es versprochen gewesen sey, sie nicht abzubrennen, sehr viele Habseligkeiten der Unglücklichen befindlich wären; man möchte daher mit dem Abbrennen dieser Häuser noch Anstand nehmen, aber alles Bitten war vergebens; mit teuflischer Wuth ritt einer der commandirenden Offiziere vom 3ten französischen Infanterieregimente auf einem Schimmel auf den Straßen herum, und sagte zu seinen Soldaten: "Schonet nicht, brennt alles ab, die Wittenberger sind lauter preußische und russische Spitzbuben." Bei dem Abbrennen und Anstecken der Gebäude bemerkte man bei den gemeinen Soldaten sowohl als bei den Offizieren kein Mitleid; vielmehr brannte man alles mit freudigen Muth nieder, und man lachte über die Thränen, die von den Einwohnern vergossen wurden. Ja die Soldaten zündeten sogar die Betten an, welche die armen Leute zu retten suchten und aus den Häusern heraustrugen, muthwillig an. alle Vermache und Keller wurden geplündert, sogar zugemauere Keller wurden aufgebrochen, und alle verborgenen und in Sicherheit gebrachten Habseligkeiten wurden herausgeholt und geraubt. Bei dem Abbrennen selbst wurden die Thore der Stadt gesperrt, und kein Einwohner durfte den armen Vorstädtern zu Hülfe eilen. Offiziere selbst begiengen bei dieser Gelegenheit unglaubliche Greuelthaten; denn es ist unglaublich, daß ohnweit der sogenannten Königl. Ziegelei Offiziere und Soldaten ein ein Haus eindrangen, um es in Brand zu stecken, und bei dieser Gelegenheit Eine der hübschesten Bürgertöchter erblickten, welche eben damit beschäftigt war, eine vor Schrecken gestorbene Person aus dem obern Stockwerk auf die Straße zu schaffen. Diese Cannibalen rührte diese Jammerscene so wenig, daß sie sogar diesem armen Mädchen mit Gewalt ihre Unschuld rauben und sie schänden wollten, sie konnte auch nur durch einen gefährlichen Sprung aus dem Fenster retten. Ein Fischer in der sogenannten Fischerey, welche zu den Vorstädten mit gehörte, bat dringend, man möchte ihm nur noch eine Viertelstunde Zeit lassen, um seine Habseligkeiten zu retten: diesen stach ein Soldat anstatt ihm Gehör zu geben, mit den Degen durch den Arm. Mehrere Gebäude, welcher außer der bezeichneten Linie sich befanden, wurden nicht abgebrannt, weil man den commandirenden Offizieren und Soldaten Geld dafür gab. es gab Einwohner, die ihre Häuser mit 20 Thlr. retteten. Ich bin selbst Augenzeuge gewesen, wie ein Unteroffizier zu dem Besitzer eines Hauses sagte, daß, sobald er für seinen Offizier und seine Soldaten 30 Thlr., und 4 Kannen Branntwein erhielte, ihm das Haus nicht abgebrannt werden sollte, und wirklich, als der geängstigte Einwohner sich zu dieser Contribution verstand, ist das Gebäude stehen geblieben. Beinahe unglaublich ist es, daß die sogenannte verfeinerte Nation in dem Lande ihrer Bundesgenossen dergleichen Greuelthaten und Schandthaten verüben konnte, allein diese Thatsachen sind alle gegründet, und die 500 Familien, die durch das Abbrännen der Vorstädte verarmt und größtentheils an den Bettelstab gebracht sind, können dies alles hinlänglich bezeugen. Keine Stadt in ganz Sachsen hat gewiß seit 1806 so viel gelitten, als das nun gänzlich verarmte Wittenberg. Gleichwohl hat der französische Gouverneur daselbst noch erst kürzlich von den Einwohnern, außer den täglichen Tafelgelder von einigen dreißig Thalern, 50,000 Thlr., sage funzig tausend Thaler, verlangt. Wittenberg. In einem Briefe aus der Gegend von Wittenberg, vom 15ten Januar, sind folgende Nachrichten enthalten: "Wittenberg ward gestern zwischen 2 und 3 Uhr mit Sturm erobert, den der tapfere preußische Generalmajor von Dobschütz befehligte. Der Angriff geschah mit starker Uebermacht von allen Seiten, denn es lagen am rechten und linken Elbufer an 12,000 Mann. Der Hauptsturm ging, vom Froste begünstigt, zwischen dem Berliner Pförtchen und dem Elsterthore vor sich. Zu gleicher Zeit wurde der Brückenkopf von vorn angegriffen, und aus den Niederungen von der Probstei her umgangen. Die seit neun Monaten so oft mit der Brandfackel bedrohte Elbbrücke ist gerettet. Es fiel dort kein Schuß. Ueberhaupt war der Widerstand sehr gering, und die Zahl der Todten und Verwundeten, obgleich in der Stadt selbst noch gefochten, und aus einigen dort befestigten Gebäuden eine Art von Citadelle gemacht wurde, die mit Capitulation übergehen sollte, verhältnißmäßig ganz unbedeutend. Unbegreiflich bleibt die Sicherheit des Gouverneurs, der Tags vorher noch eine Aufforderung ablehnte. Nach der Einnahme früh um 3 Uhr war in der Finsterniß die Angst der dort übriggebliebenen Einwohner, die auch noch die Schrecknisse einer erstürmten Stadt erleben sollten, aufs Höchste gestiegen. Die Franzosen wurden von den Siegern in allen Häusern aufgesucht, und es konnte kaum fehlen, daß bei diesen Haussuchungen im ersten Augenblick nicht mancherlei Unordnungen vorgefallen wären. So viel sich berechnen läßt, sind durch die Zerstörung sämmtlicher Vorstädte 230 Häuser niedergebrannt und abgetragen worden. In der Stadt sind in der neuesten Epoche der Belagerung, vom 25sten Sept. an, 32 Häuser niedergebrannt; allein fast alle Häuser in den zwei vorzüglichern Gassen, der Schloßgasse und der Coswiger Gasse sind völligverwüstet und unbewohnbar gemacht seit dem letzten 14tägigen Bombardement. Am 9ten Januar brannten auf der Coswiger Gasse die letzten zwei Häuser nieder, wobei einige Personen stark beschädigt und von Bomben zerschmettert wurden. Das Schloß, die Schloßkirche (wo es schrecklich aussieht), das mit großem Aufwand erbauete und eben zur Einweihung fertige Entbindungshaus, die Stadtmühlen haben unter den öffentlichen Gebäuden am meisten gelitten; sie sind ganz verwüstet. Die Stadtkirche, die erst vor drei Jahren durch den würdigen Generalsuperintendenten Nitzsch so zweckmäßig restaurirt und so feierlich wieder eingeweiht worden war, ist zwar auch zu manchen profanen Gebräuchen hingegeben, aber doch am wenigsten beschädigt worden. Der edle Nitzsch hielt so lange aus, als eine Möglichkeit war, flüchtete sich aber zuletzt, als die Drangsale namenlos wurden, in das benachbarte Eutsch, wo der edle Mann wirklich in einer unbeschreiblichen Entblößung sein Leben fristete. Die zwei Universitätsgebäude dienen zu Lazareths. Was sind doch die Leiden Leipzigs, Dresdens, Torgau's gegen die von Wittenberg, theils der Länge, theils dem Umfange nach! und dazu die unbeschreibliche Dürftigkeit und Entblößung der vor allen Städten Sachsens hart betroffenen Einwohner. Wittenberg hat 262 Häuser seit 10 Monaten verloren, Torgau nur 19, wovon drei vielleicht bald wieder bewohnbar gemacht werden können. Am 12ten Januar 1813 kam die erste stehende Einquartierung; am 13ten Januar 1814 ward erst die Stadt genommen. In Torgau hat die Garnison alles bezahlt, denn da war, bis auch er seine Schuld bezahlte, Narbonne Gouverneur, der doch von allgemeiner Rechtlichkeit nie abwich, und es daher wohl verdient, daß ein Theil der Befestigung, wo er begraben wurde, seinen Namen fortpflanze. In Wittenberg mußte jeder, der nicht etwa zur Becker-, Brauer-, Fleischer- und Branntweinbrennerzunft gehörte, völlig verarmen. Selbst nach der Erstürmung hörten die Schreckensscenen nicht auf. Am 14ten mußten die tapfern und trefflich disciplinirten preußischen Bataillons, die in der Stadt garnisonirten, mit dem Degen in der Hand die Horden Plünderer zurücktreiben. Man denke sich den Zustand der befreiten Einwohner, die nun nicht mehr ihr Korn auf großen Kaffeemühlen mahlen, nicht mehr ihre unentbehrlichsten Nahrungsmittel von der Raubgier und monopolisirenden Habsucht der französischen Oberschergen -- den Namen Befehlshaber verdienen sie nicht -- erfeilschen, nicht mehr ihre unschuldigen Mitbürger wegen schändlichen Verdachts eingekerkert sehen durften. Mittags nach der Einnahme hat man mit allen Glocken geläutet, auf dem Markte: "nun danket alle Gott!" gesungen, und dann hat der wackere, bis zuletzt mit Rath und That aushaltende, Professor Heubner eine Rede gehalten. Der Gouverneur Lapoype wurde, nachdem capitulirt worden war, aus dem Schloßkeller, wo er jedesmal beim Bombardement seine Haut wahrte, hervorgeholt, und nach dem Rathhause gebracht. Er hat sich durch die verruchteste Hartherzigkeit und Gelderpressungen aller Art (den Scheffel des von ihm mit Beschlag belegten Salzes verkaufte er den Bürgern für 36 Thaler!) mit unauslöschlicher Schande gebrandmarkt, und verdient neben Vandamme und Davoust sein Plätzchen nicht im Pantheon, sondern im Pandämonium. Kaum konnte ihn die militärische Bedeckung von dem gerechtesten Unwillen der Einwohner, die er so lange bis auf's Blut gepeinigt hatte, und vor Thätlichkeiten schützen. Auf zwei Schütten Stroh und auf einen Korbwagen zugleich mit seinem Sohne, der sein Adjutant war, gesetzt, wurde er nach Coswig abgeführt. Der langsame Gang dieses Triumphwagens gestattete einem zahlreichen Gefolge munterer Gassenjugend, die ihn bis weit vor die Stadt begleitete, gemächlichen Zutritt. Ein noch schändlicherer Vampyr, der Commandant Lohousen, mußte die kriegsgefangene, nach Berlin abgeführte, Garnison zu Fuß begleiten, während neben ihn sein Schimmel von einem preußischen Officier wacker getummelt wurde. Dieser Lohousen ist kein Franzos, sondern ein ausgearteter Deutscher, ein Waldecker. Der Kriegscommissär ist zurückbehalten worden, damit er Rechnung thue von seinem Haushalte. Vielleicht erfährt man da auch, was aus den Depositengeldern geworden ist, die man bei der Erbrechung des Universitätsarchivs dort weggestohlen hat." So viel vorläufig von den neusten Schicksalen einer Stadt, die wohl auch außer Sachsen theilnehmende und helfende Menschenfreunde finden wird. Schon zu Anfang Septembers schilderte der gelehrte Rector des dortigen Lyceums, Weichert, in einem classisch-lateinischen Gedicht den Gräuel der Verwüstung in der Stadt und in den Umgebungen, wo kein Baum, keine Umzäunung, keine geringe Fischerhütte, geschweige ein Haus mehr anzutreffen ist, mit den lebhaftesten Farben. Das Gedicht verdient allgemein gekannt zu seyn. Kaum war die Nachricht von der Eroberung durch Eilboten nach Dresden gekommen, so verordnete das dortige Generalgouvernement ein allgemeines Dankfest im ganzen Königreiche, weil mit der Befreiung Wittenbergs nun ganz Sachsen dem Joche des verderblichsten und treulosesten aller Zwingherren, die such Schützherren nannten, entrissen ist. In Dresden wurde es sogleich den Sonntag darauf, den 16ten Januar, in allen Kirchen mit Absingung des ambrosianischen Lobgesanges gefeiert, dem der edle Generalgouverneur, Fürst Repnin, in der evangelischen Hofkirche selbst beiwohnte. In den Theilen Sachsens wird es am 30sten gefeiert und zugleich überall eine Beisteuer christlicher Mildthätigkeit für die Opfer dieses Krieges, vorzüglich in Torgau und Wittenberg, eingesammelt werden. Quellen und Literatur. *Politisches Journal nebst Anzeige von gelehrten und andern Sachen. Herausgegeben von einer Gesellschaft von Gelehrten. 1813. *Minerva. Ein Journal historischen und politischen Inhalts. Vierter Band. Für das Jahr 1813. Leipzig, in der Expedition der Minerva. *Deutsche Blätter Herausgegeben von Friedr. Arn. Brockhaus. Zweiter Band, Leipzig und Altenburg, 1814. Wittenberg, Belagerung von Kategorie: Jahr 1813 Wittenberg